


the softness of lilacs and dandelions

by witchertrashbag (intothegarbagechute)



Series: Wine Aunt Smut Asks [8]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, cocksucking, just the comfort, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/witchertrashbag
Summary: Originally posted towitchertrashbagfor this amazing ask:I have to get this off my chest just IMAGINE Geralt having sore joints or pain from broken bones and Jaskier and Yennefer taking time to just. Lay him down and love him softly and sweetly the way he deserves. Like gentle kisses to his scalp and rubbing away the aches in a warm bath and the bundling him up and slowly pleasuring him while they both get to help and watch him unravel, all soft noises and flushed face. Afterwards they hold him close so he doesn't get cold and achy again and I'm SOFt
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Wine Aunt Smut Asks [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666225
Comments: 5
Kudos: 205





	the softness of lilacs and dandelions

When Yenn had portaled to the town and found Jaskier waiting nervously beside Roach in the snow, she knew it couldn’t be good. Geralt only left Roach behind if he was headed for something very dangerous.

“Come,” she’d told the bard, who rushed after her, Roach in tow, relieved to have a course of action.

They found him within minutes, struggling to stand, covered in guts and with a nasty gash on his leg. It wasn’t until Roach laid down to help them carefully hoist Geralt onto her that they realized he was probably nursing a few cracked ribs, too.

They’d led him into town– he was too beaten to portal in this state– and Yennefer and Jaskier gently grasped abroad shoulder each and led him upstairs.

He was dazed and grumpy; Jaskier had to hum and soothe and coax some fresh water down his throat while Yenn added a healing draught to the hot bath. Yennefer watched as his nimble fingers quickly unbuckled and unfastened the torn armor, eased it off Geralt’s broad frame, peeled the sodden shirt off him and tossed it to the floor with a wet slap. She helped hold Geralt upright as Jaskier eased his boots and trousers off, careful around his wound, until he was finally naked.

Night was falling and it began snowing gently outside as they helped Geralt into the broad tub. Jaskier quickly took off his trousers and doublet and got into the large tub in his underclothes to help wash Geralt. Yenn drew up a stool and sat behind Geralt, washing his hair. She listened peacefully as Jaskier murmured little endearments:

“That’s it, give me your leg, got to get this grime away from that wound.”

Geralt hummed low against their touch, leaning into her fingers working along his scalp, his tense body finally beginning to relax.

Yenn gently pulled his head back and kissed along his throat as Jaskier worked his way up to Geralt’s torso, withdrawing as Geralt hissed at any pressure around his injured ribs. He sat in Geralt’s lap and made soothing sounds, laying a sweet kiss right where it hurt. 

He looked up to find Yenn looking straight at him– her eyes open and overwhelmed at the love he poured into Geralt. Jaskier leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss, and something inside Yennefer cracked. She worked hard to keep from crying, focusing only on Geralt, running her hands along his strong shoulders and arms and hands to clean him, to soothe the aches away.

They finally hoist and dry Geralt, get him to the bed on his stomach. Jaskier, his clothes forgotten, grabs a well-used pot of oils and begins with Geralt’s feet, slowly working into the tension, working his way slowly up his calves and thick thighs, pausing to dress and bandage the wound on Geralt’s leg. Yenn combs out his hair and kisses him, working oils into his muscles, enjoying every quiet little moan and gasp their movements draw out of him, the look of dazed wonder in his eyes. She carefully works down his back, finally pressing hard into his rounded ass, earning a solid groan.

She looks up and Jaskier has met her in the middle again. The tension has drained from Geralt’s body, but he’s not asleep, not yet. Their eyes meet, and they gently roll Geralt over. 

In a silent negotiation, Yennefer and Jaskier quietly begin to work Geralt over to leave him fully satisfied. Yennefer gently grasps the base of Geralt’s cock in her hand, slowly building a pressure, and watches as Jaskier takes it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head. Geralt moans brokenly at the combination of touch, and something mischievous flickers in Jaskier’s eye that draws a smirk across Yenn’s face. She uses the oil to coat her fingers, then grasps Geralt’s cock again with one hand and begins to gently press a finger into his ass.

Geralt strains slightly, gasping, and Yennefer slows her work as Jaskier keeps his up, listening. Geralt lets out another little whine at the lack of movement, and Jaskier grins at Yennefer, who curls the finger inside him, not stretching, just enticing, teasing. Together, they slowly, devastatingly take Geralt straight to the edge of his desire. His eyes are closed, his brow furrowed in concentration, letting out the quietest little moans and begging sounds. 

Jaskier grasps his balls and takes his length down just as Yennefer brushes inside him again, and he comes hard in Jaskier’s mouth with another delicious moan. Jaskier deftly sucks down every drop before releasing him; then Yenn removes her finger, wiping it on the sheets, before they both look up and realize Geralt is quietly watching them, an astonished look on his face.

Yennefer leans over Geralt to kiss Jaskier, licking into him, intending to make a show but suddenly lost in the eagerness of Jaskier’s kiss, the insistence of it. Jaskier has to pull them apart to look down at Geralt, who’s almost asleep.

They both draw the blankets close. Yenn slips out of her dress and lays beside Geralt, Jaskier on the other side, bracketing him to keep him warm. 


End file.
